An Apron Tale
by Top Magician
Summary: It's Byakuran's birthday, and he'd love nothing more than to have his beloved Shou-chan in an apron.


"Shou-chan, come here~" The white haired man lounging lazily cross the bed called out to his lover, who was currently hiding away in the bathroom.

"N-no! This is… This is…!" His indignant protest was the only reply.

"This is what, Shou-chan?"

"Embarassing!"

Byakuran's pink lips plumped into a pout. "But Shou-chaaaaan," He whined childishly. "I picked it out just for you!"

"But-!"

"Please, Shou-chan?"

The red haired man could just imagine the puppy dog pout on the other man's face.

There was silence from the other side of the door.

The lock clicked and a slim, pale body stepped out from behind the door. He nervously came to stand next to the bed. He was naked; save for a frilly pink apron that barely covered his privates. Byakuran's face lit up in delight, his mouth widening into a grin.

"Ah, just as I thought. Shou-chan looks great in that."

Shoichi's face burned a bright red that only his hair could rival. He self-consciously tugged the apron down, trying to hide himself.

"Aw, don't do that, Shou-chan."

Hands reached out to pull Shoichi towards the bed. Lips were suddenly on his, gentle and imploring. Shoichi gasped, and Byakuran took the chance to slip his tongue into Shoichi's mouth. Tongues battled for dominance – a battle Shoichi knew he would lose. Byakuran pulled away and Shoichi let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. Somewhere within his hazy mind, Shoichi realized he was straddling Byakuran. The said man grinned and kissed him again, letting his hands roam the pale expanse in front of him. He bucked his hips, purposely grinding against Shoichi's growing erection. A gasp of pleasure tumbled out against Byakuran's lips.

"Oh? Do you like that, Shou-chan~?"

"N-ngh…"

Shoichi groaned, not wanting to voice his needs. Byakuran's grin grew even wider, and he grinded upwards again.

"O-oh!"

Shoichi tried to grind back for more of the much-needed friction. Byakuran tutted and took a firm but gentle grip on Shoichi's hips, preventing any movement.

"A-ah…"

Shoichi whined, desperate for some kind of relief. His hands trailed down to his groin, towards his aching member. Byakuran's smile was so big; Shoichi would've sworn his face would split – if he could think coherently.

"Oh? Are you going to put on a show for me, Shou-chan?"

Shoichi's lust clouded eyes met the other's piercing purple.

"Go ahead, Shou-chan~"

Shoichi's hands fumbled down to touch beneath his apron. He shakily wrapped a hand around his member, and a needy moan fell from his lips. Byakuran's eyes gleamed.

"Shou-"

The door flew open.

"Byakuran-sama!"

Sobering instantly, Shoichi pulled away from Byakuran, jerking his hands from his nether regions. The cloud funeral wreath stood at the door, staring as stoically as ever at the scene before him. Shoichi dived under the sheets, burying his face from view.

"Oh, Kikyo-kun." Byakuran's voice held no hint of surprise, his ever-cheery tone present.

"Ah, I… I'll return at a more favorable time."

The tall icy haired man quickly exited the room. Byakuran watched as the door closed before turning his attention to Shoichi once more.

"Quite the unexpected visit, hm?"

Shoichi burrowed further into the sheet, mumbling something quietly. Byakuran leaned over his lover through the sheets, pulling them back so he could see Shoichi's face.

"What was that, Shou-chan?"

Shoichi pushed his face into the bed under him, muffling his words.

"H-happy birthday… Byakuran-san…"

Byakuran's face lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"Does this mean I get to continue?"

Byakuran watched as the blush crawled all the way up to Shoichi's ears.

"Y-yes…"

Byakuran grinned and pulled away the covers.

THE END

* * *

OMAKE

Zakuro lazily strolled through the pristine white hallways, no real destination in mind. He turned a corner just in time to see the cloud wreath abruptly exit a room. The said man blew past him, not even sparing him so much as a glance. Zakuro turned on his heel to match stride with Kikyo.

"Oi. Though you were talkin' with Byakuran-sama."

He received a curt reply. "He was busy."

"Doin' what?"

Kikyo came to a halt.

"He was with Irie. He told me to come back later."

Zaukro watched, fascinated, as a faint blushed crawled across the usually stoic man's face. The redhead gave Kikyo a lecherous grin.

"I know somethin' we can do to pass the time."

We the other man was silent, he pulled the bluenette into the nearest room.

* * *

Ahaha... I originally wrote this for my friend's birthday (which is ironically Shoichi's birthday too~), which was like a week ago, but a bunch of stuff happened, I got lazy, and so this is finally going up. Yay~

And I do realize that this would make more sense if it actually was Shoichi's birthday instead of Byakuran's, but I only realized that after I finished it _

And in that case, I think it would Byakuran in the apron...

Oh... And I have absolutely no idea how to work line breaks and stuff, so thanks for putting up with me :3

Dear Storm,

I love you like crazy, you beautiful girl! Happy (late) birthday!  
You'll always be the storm that blows me away~ ;)

Love, Mist 3

P.S. I'd like to thank the wonderful Rain, for being my (unwilling) editor. (For those of you who don't understand what's going on, Rain detests yaoi, but I threatened to post this on her facebook wall if she didn't edit this for me~ 8D)


End file.
